


Известное зло

by everytuesday



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Backstory, But You Don't Have to Know Pet Shop of Horrors Canon, Crossover, Drama, Gen, M/M, Oral Fixation, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everytuesday/pseuds/everytuesday
Summary: В котором Лестрейд попробует объяснить, почему Шерлок Холмс, собственно говоря, такой пугающий.





	Известное зло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Devil He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/240369) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Примечание:  
> 1\. Все, что нужно знать о втором каноне (манге «Pet Shop of Horrors»): граф Ди — владелец необычного зоомагазина, где любой желающий может купить не столько симпатичных зверушек, сколько воплощенные в них надежды и любовь. Вероятно, что здесь он сам — воплощение «надежды и любви» Грега.  
> 2\. Название — часть пословицы «лучше известное зло, чем неизвестное».
> 
> Большое спасибо за правки **Protego Maxima**! х
> 
> Дисклеймер: ни на что не претендую, прибыли не извлекаю

— Там был зоомагазин, — сказал он после слишком затянувшегося молчания и краем глаза отметил, что Джон Уотсон взглянул на него слегка недоуменно.

— Зоомагазин? — Джон говорил озадаченно, но сдержанно. Должно быть, к этому времени он пришел к определенным ложным выводам.

Грег кивнул, отступил вглубь дверного проема и наклонил зонт, когда дождь усилился. Он вдохнул горьковатый пар, поднимающийся от стаканчика, и рискнул сделать глоток. Кофе обжег язык, и Грег зашипел.

— В Сохо. Год назад. Я тогда только стал детективом-сержантом.

— Криминальный зоомагазин? — весело уточнил Джон.

Грег знал, что от него ждут ответного смешка, но смеяться не хотелось. Воспоминания все еще беспокоили его и усугублялись тем, что уже перевалило за полночь, лило как из ведра и разложившийся труп вонял так, что ни сырость, пробравшаяся под воротник и в ботинки, ни холод не могли перебить этот запах.

— Три человека умерли при подозрительных обстоятельствах. Магазин — единственное, что связывало всех жертв. Мы предполагали, что он служит ширмой для незаконных операций.

— Пришел за какаду — подсел на кокаин?

— Что-то вроде того. Детектив-инспектор послал меня расспросить владельца. И он… Во-первых, я даже не уверен, что это был мужчина…

В памяти вспыхнул образ:

 

_«Шелковый халат с орнаментом и белая, как бумага, кожа. Обрамленные густыми ресницами глаза — разного цвета, как у Боуи. И губы… губы цвета вишни. Не накрашенные. Не того неестественно блестящего оттенка красного, который присущ помаде, а природного темно-красного цвета»._

 

Несмотря на прохладу, его бросило в пот.

— В любом случае, — сказал Грег, с трудом ворочая языком, — он представился графом. Это не подтвердилось, разумеется. Ничего из того, что нам рассказывали об этом месте, не подтвердилось. По комнате разгуливало несколько кошек, в подсобке слышались голоса других животных, но, думаю, это была наспех сделанная запись — совершенно не чувствовалась характерная звериная вонь.

 

_«Пахнет ладаном, и за тяжелым запахом благовоний угадывается острая нота морского бриза._

_— Чаю, детектив? — предлагает граф._

_Его рот очень отвлекает, слова звучат как-то странно, и Грег сразу вспоминает о фильмах с плохим дубляжем, — прежде чем мысленно обозвать себя расистской сволочью и неохотно кивнуть, соглашаясь на чай. Акцент графа никак не удается определить: не английский, не северокитайский, не кантонский… Он не похож ни на один из известных ему акцентов»._

 

— Одна из кошек прыгнула мне на колени, пока граф делал чай. Я погладил ее, и, когда он заметил это, то улыбнулся. И его улыбка…

 

_«…Такая бывает у актеров в кино про вампиров, когда они стараются скрыть накладные клыки. Он смотрит, как граф пьет чай и деликатно отщипывает по кусочку от сахарных пирожных с марципаном — слишком сладких на его вкус. Грег задает стандартные вопросы и на все получает умные, но уклончивые ответы. Он записывает их в полицейском журнале почерком еще более неразборчивым, чем обычно, — так сильно отвлекают внимание тонкие вишнево-красные губы»._

 

— …пугала.

Его рот казался каким-то… неправильным. Это впечатление становилось тем сильнее, чем дольше Грег сидел в мрачной, пропахшей ладаном комнате, чувствуя, как внутренности скручивает в тугой узел, пока он не подумал с беспокойством, что чай мог быть отравлен. Хуже всего было то, что он никак не мог определить причину своей тревоги. Не было ничего странного в ровных белых зубах и розовом языке. Он видел их мельком, в то время как граф вежливо говорил с ним, ел или пил. И все-таки Грег не мог избавиться от ощущения, что за этими губами скрывается что-то невероятное, что-то нечеловеческое.

Сейчас, когда прошло некоторое время, легче всего было бы списать все на ужас перед неожиданно проснувшимся влечением к мужчине. Он смотрел на эти губы и представлял, каковы они на вкус, как они касались бы обнаженной кожи, как плотно и голодно обхватывали бы его член, покрасневшие, припухшие. Грег поперхнулся чаем, вздрогнув от неожиданно яркого ощущения-образа игольно-острых зубов и израненного горла.  
  
  
_«Граф наклоняется к нему через стол, его халат распахивается, открывая взгляду лишь тени. На губах играет самодовольная ухмылка, и запах… Он пахнет вишнями — спелыми и влекущими — и Грег думает о зубах, вонзенных в сочную плоть._  
  
_— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете, детектив?»_  
  
  
Джон пристально его разглядывал.  
  
— Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?  
  
Грег вынырнул из своих мыслей и, сглотнув подступивший к горлу ком, допил кофе в четыре долгих обжигающих глотка.  
  
Он так и не ответил, как ухитряется избегать подколок Шерлока — именно этот вопрос запустил маховик воспоминаний, — но Джон, к счастью, не стал допытываться дальше.  
  
Они вновь посмотрели на Шерлока, который коршуном кружил над брезентовыми мешками, не обращая внимания на дождь. Его волосы намокли, и на рукавах пальто сверкали дождевые капли. Изящные бледные кисти были сложены в шпиль, а указательные пальцы прижаты к полным бледным губам, которые Грегори Лестрейд, будь он моложе, охотно признал бы очень привлекательными.  
  
Шерлок тем временем достал из кармана длинный кусок проволоки и несколько раз воткнул в останки. Затем взглянул на Джона и Грега, намереваясь что-то сказать, а может быть, просто хмурясь из-за того, что публика предпочла спрятаться там, где сухо, вместо того, чтобы занять места в первом ряду на представлении Шерлока. Выражение его лица было таким забавным, что Грег слегка улыбнулся в ответ и постучал по часам в притворном нетерпении.  
  
Холод внутри него медленно рассеивался, уступая место раздражению, смешанному с нежностью. Шерлок Холмс был дьяволом во плоти, это верно. Гениальным. Сумасшедшим. Самовлюбленным, склонным к зависимостям и не слишком уважающим жизнь людей и их чувства. Но в конце концов — и к невероятному облегчению Грега, — он был всего лишь человеком.


End file.
